


✘Reader (Introduction!)

by BeeWitched



Series: ✘Reader [1]
Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeWitched/pseuds/BeeWitched
Summary: Read Me If You Want Info!A (hopefully soon to be large) collection of 100% Self Indulgent Reader-Inserts, full of smut and other such things. Will be very multi-fandom, and showcase canon characters from all over.More information, including warnings and information on upcoming chapters, inside!





	✘Reader (Introduction!)

Hello!

Welcome to _✘Reader_.

If you haven’t already guessed from the summary or the links that may have brought you here, this collection of stories and oneshots is very, very, self-indulgent.

This first ‘chapter’ is to serve as a both a hub for completed chapters, planned chapters, requested chapters, as well as any FAQs!

** First and Foremost: **

  * **I will not** , be it by my own accord or by request, be writing any adult material including minors. If the character in question is a minor in their series, note that they are **aged-up** to legal ages. Do not bother requesting for anything with anyone under legal age.
  * **I will not** , even if by many requests, do any sexual stories about youtubers, IRL people, actors, social media figures, etc. This is my own choice, as it’s something that makes me uncomfortable. _(This does not include IRL CHARACTERS played by actors. A character is fine. Meaning: Writing porn about Iron Man is cool, but I won't write porn about Robert Downey Jr.)_
  * I will try to warn of any major triggers before certain stories that I feel require it. This could be triggers for dubious consent, blood, violence, size difference, large age gaps ( _this does not mean minors_ ), etc. If you feel you have a trigger that you think I should tag in the future, please let me know!
  * For a good handful of the stories I am going to try my best to make the reader (as in, ‘you’) be _non-binary_ , meaning you can read it in any mindset you feel most comfortable. However, given that this is a collection of smutty stories, this is sometimes hard when there are genitalia included. More often than not, the reader will be DFAB (designated-female-at-birth. Forgive me if there is a better term for this, the terms for such things change so often!), but there are times I may go with DMAB (male at birth) bases! Even so, despite the born-as-genders, I will always try to use gender-neutral pronouns. 
  * In the same vein as gender, depending on requests or certain scenarios and plots, a story may not be gender-neutral, and if that is the case I will always state so beforehand!



All that aside, here’s all the chapter stuff!

* * *

 

 **Current Stories  
** (Please find all finished stories inside the series collection!)

   
Reader _✘_ :

 **•The Ink Demon•**  
_Bendy and the Ink Machine_  
Two Shot - 21k words

 

* * *

 

 **Planned Stories**  
Reader _✘_ :  
  
 **•Snufkin / The Joxter•**  
 _Moomin Series_  
 _(No - not a ship with the both of them._  
 _Mid planning)_

 **•The Tallest•**  
_Invader Zim_  
(Outline almost finished)  
  
**•Invader Zim•**  
_sequel to Tallest_  
(Planning finished. No outline yet)  
  
**•Link•**  
_Zelda_  
(Outline finished, half written atm)

 **•All Might•**  
_BnHA_  
(no plan as of yet, i just... need it...)

 

This list will be updated constantly, pretty much whenever a new little idea springs to mind, or I get a hankering. I get hankerings... quite often.

* * *

 

 **Requested Chapters**  
Reader _✘_ :

_(none yet! Damn, maybe you should... request something?)_

* * *

 

 

  
**FAQs**   
_Okay so, this is a new story, so there's no FAQs yet, but here are some questions I expect, and the answers to them anyway:_

 **Q: Hey. Reader/Self inserts are weird and cringy.**  
A: That’s fine if you think so, man. I don’t really give a shit. I am too damn tired to really care what people think about self/reader inserts. “Don’t like, don’t read” and all that jazz. 

 **Q: Can I request a story for (insert character here)?**  
A: Yes! Please! But please respect that I can't guarantee anything! I typically only write xReader fics for series and characters I really  _really_ like. This is, after all, a self indulgent series ;) 

 **Q: Can I commission a story for (insert character here)?**  
A: Nnnnooo. No. See, I am not allowed to legally accept any sort of money for writing fanfiction :c 

 **Q: Your updates are super slow/Why are you on a sudden Hiatus?**  
A: So, I say this in a few places, but I am a college student! I am currently in college to be a veterinary technician, which is pretty dang intense, and it takes up most of my time. This story collection is my self indulgent escape. Updates will never be perfect. Hiatuses may happen during finals. I may have to do crunch time for certain tests. Externship is going to fucking kill me. So yeah! You can possibly stay more up to date with me on my tumblr or my twitter!

 **Q: Where can I find you??  
** A: I also mention this in a few places, but:   
My  **SFW** main tumblr  & twitter: [witchpepper@tumblr](https://witchpepper.tumblr.com/) | [witchpepper@twitter  
](https://twitter.com/witchpepper)My  **NSFW** tumblr & twitter: [ickyaliens@tumblr](https://ickyaliens.tumblr.com/) | [icky_witch@twitter](https://twitter.com/icky_witch) 

* * *

 

And that's about it! If you read all this, thank you! If you are just here for smut, well, have fun ♥♥♥


End file.
